Ghostbusters 8: Curse of the Poltergeist
by rylansato
Summary: Everyone thought the Poltergeist Curse had stopped after the deaths of four actors from the first three movies. Now with a fourth movie in production, the curse has started again. The Ghostbusters have to stop the curse before anyone else is killed.
1. Undead Curse

Ghostbusters: Curse of the Poltergeist

On the set of a movie, actors and actresses stood in their required positions acting out their parts. The film director sat in his chair watching the scene play out. He held a wrapped up booklet in his hand and lightly batted it against his leg. The movie itself was obviously supposed to be a horror film due to the actresses screaming and the setting on the set. The director stood up from his chair with a pleased look on his face.

"CUT!" He called.

The performers stood down from their roles and looked at the director.

"I like what I see so far. Everybody take ten."

Everyone stopped what they were doing went on to do their own thing for their ten minute break. A few actors and actresses were covered in mud or had torn clothing. They pretty much looked like they've just been through hell. One of the actors grabbed a cup of water from the table and began drinking it. As he stood there he noticed a cup fall over. It kinda aroused his curiosity seemingly how no one had knocked it over. It was like it fell over on its own. He then he saw two more cups on the other end of the table fall over.

"What the hell?" He said.

He looked around to see if anyone else had noticed and no one had. Then the air was filled with a loud scream. Everyone turned towards the direction of the scream to see one of the actresses being held in midair. People gathered underneath of her in hopes that they'd catch her if she fell. After a few moments of kicking and screaming the actress fell or more like dropped. The people under her caught her.

"Are you all right? What happened?" The director asked.

"It felt as if something grabbed me and held me in the air."

Then an older man wearing all black appeared. "You all will be judged. Do not finish this movie or else you'll all feel the wrath of the beast. BE GONE." He said as his eyes glowed with a bright white light.

At that moment every person part of the movie ran out off the set. The man laughed heartily.

At the Ghostbusters firehouse, Roland, Kylie and Dustin were sitting in the living room watching a horror movie. The current scene caused Kylie to practically jump onto Dustin's lap. Suddenly, the phone rang. Roland reached over and picked it up.

"Ghostbusters. Griffin Dunne, huh? You have a ghost on your set? You sure it's not one of your props? We'll be right over."

Roland hung up the phone and looked to the other two.

"What was his name?"

"Griffin Dunne?"

"Where have I heard that name before?" Dustin asked.

"He must've thought that one of his own props was the real thing." Dustin joked while getting up.

"Where is the place?" Kylie asked.

"Upstate New York."

While the Ghostbusters were on their way, Dustin sat in the back trying to figure out where he had heard that name before. It was driving him crazy. Kylie looked back to see Dustin's perplexed look.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't think of where I've heard that name before." He replied.

"He said he was a director." Roland said.

Suddenly, it came to him. "Ah, Griffin Dunne the director slash actor. He's the son of writer Dominick Dunne and the brother of Dominique Dunne who was murdered back in nineteen eighty two. Did he give a description on what the ghost looked like?"

Roland shook his head. "No. All he said was that there was a ghost on the set of his new movie."

"Did he say what movie he was directing?"

"Poltergeist Four."

"He's making a fourth one after the hell that the first three went through?"

"What do you mean?" Kylie asked.

"It's rumored to be that the three Poltergeist movies are cursed."

"Cursed? How?" She asked.

"I'm not sure how or why they would be cursed but from the stories I heard that people say the movies are cursed because of the deaths of the people who have been involved with the movies."

"It's just a coincidence that the people died right?" Roland asked.

"That's what a lot of non believers think. But remember that we are Ghostbusters and we see things that a lot of people don't believe in. They say the curse started back in nineteen eighty two with the death of Dunne's sister Dominique, then it continued in eighty five with the death of actor Julian Beck from stomach cancer. He played Kane, the antagonist of the movies. Will Sampson, who played a medicine man in the movie died in eighty seven of post operative kidney failure and finally in eighty eight Heather O'Rourke died of Crohn's Disease. Even though that these deaths are explained and normal, it's led to believe that the death of these four with in six years was part of the Poltergeist Curse."

"How do you know this stuff?" Roland asked.

"I came across it when I was going through American folklore." Dustin said.

"So no one knows why these movies are cursed?"

Dustin shook his head. "Not to my knowledge. But if anyone were to know it would probably be Griffin Dunne."

A short while later, the three Ghostbusters arrived. The three of them stepped out of the car and geared up. Dustin put on his original proton pack while Kylie attached the circular trap on her back and Roland put on his newer proton pack. They looked around to see no one around.

"It seems pretty dead here." Roland said.

"Careful on the use of the word dead, Roland." Dustin said.

"Ghostbusters?" A voice called out.

They turned around to see an older man with lengthy dark brown hair that didn't go past his neck. He had to be at least in his late forties early fifties.

"That's us." Dustin said.

"Griffin Dunne. It's a pleasure to meet you." Griffin said shaking the hands of the three Ghostbusters.

"On the phone you mentioned a ghost of some kind haunting the set." Roland said.

"That's correct. I really didn't get a great look at him. I was more worried about the production crew to get out of the building."

"Was anyone hurt?" Kylie asked.

"Not really. One of the actresses was held in the air for a brief period of time."

"So this thing can attack the living." Dustin said. "Do you think that this has anything to do with the Poltergeist Curse?"

"I didn't really think about it but now that you mention it, I would say so."

"Do you know what caused the curse?"

"No one knows for sure but if you have seen the first movie and remember the scene of when JoBeth Williams' character was forced outside and into the hole where the pool was going to be and all of those skeletons started popping up. They weren't props. They were real skeletons."

The eyes of the three Ghostbusters widened.

"You mean to tell us that those skeletons were real?" Kylie asked.

Griffin nodded.

"That's asking for trouble. What possessed the crew to do that? No pun intended."

"They said it was cheaper to use real skeletons than to make fake ones."

The four of them walked inside to the set to see everything a complete mess. The Ghostbusters pulled out their blasters waiting for something to happen. There was no sign of any ghost or poltergeist. Dustin pulled out his P.K.E. Meter and its tower extended with two antennas folding out with their tips flashing.

"I'm definitely picking up psychokinetic energy."

"Where?" Kylie asked.

"Straight ahead."

They looked ahead to see a figure appear. A man dressed in black, pale skin and bone white hair covered by a black hat. His face was covered in wrinkles and his mouth was could reach ear to ear if he smiled. It was Reverend Henry Kane.

"They're heeerrreee." Dustin said.


	2. Manifested Curse

The Ghostbusters trained their blasters on the poltergeist.

"He kinda reminds me of those silent smiling guys from an episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer." Dustin said.

"God is in his holy temple." Kane said.

"I got your holy temple right here, pal." Dustin said firing.

Kane raised his hand and a movie camera got in the way of the stream. The stream destroyed the camera and Dustin switched off his thrower. Then a big white skeletal animal appeared. It looked just like the ghost from the first Poltergeist movie. It took a swipe at the Ghostbusters. Roland and Dustin aimed and fired their throwers. They wrapped the ghost with their streams and Kylie finished it off by tossing her circular trap underneath of it and opening it with the remote. The three doors of the trap opened and the ghost was sucked inside.

"If that's all you got then you're not going to last long." Kylie said.

Kane didn't say anything. With a wave of his hand he was able to move more objects at his three opponents. The Ghostbusters ducked to the ground to avoid the moving objects. Then three more of those white animals appeared between Kane and the Ghostbusters. They took a swipe at the Ghostbusters but missed. The Ghostbusters ducked out of the room and back outside. They leaned against the wall breathing heavily. Griffin was there waiting for them. He had ducked out when the first white animal appeared.

"What happened in there?" He asked.

"More of those things appeared and nearly took our heads off." Roland said.

"What I want to know is why it took the shape of Kane? It even sounds and acts like Kane." Griffin asked.

"My guess is that since Kane was the antagonist in the movies, the curse decided to take shape and manifest itself into something familiar such as Kane." Kylie said.

"But why after all these years?"

"Maybe it has something to do with you making a fourth movie." Roland said.

"It's been twenty years since the last movie and twenty six since my sister's death. I wanted this one to be dedicated to Dominique's memory and to finally put an end to the Poltergeist series once and for all." Griffin said.

The three Ghostbusters stood there in silence for a few moments, unknowing what to say.

"There hasn't been a Poltergeist movie since the third one in eighty eight and the curse has rested during all these years. Now with a fourth movie in production, it wants it to stop." Dustin said finally. "But I know how showbiz is and some ghost isn't going to keep people from doing what they want. I guess it's why we're around."

"So, what do we do now?" Kylie asked.

"Same thing we always do. We're going to take over and rock his world." Dustin said.

"By doing what?" Kylie asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We're going in there, taking care of those three little doggies and then bagging and tagging the bible humper in there." Dustin said.

Kylie put her trap into the back of Ecto-1 and reattached a new one. She then gave Griffin two of them to hold incase she were to need them. The four of them reentered the set. The white animals weren't around or so it appeared. Kane was still standing in the same spot where they had left him.

"Confident isn't he?" Roland asked.

"He shouldn't be with the pasting we're about to give him." Dustin said.

Kane's smile quickly faded. "I grow tired of you guys." His voice changed into a much darker and deeper voice.

"You might want to get something for that throat of yours. You're sounding a bit raspy." Dustin said.

"Insolent creatures."

"That's our line." Dustin shot back.

"Who are you, really?" Roland asked.

"My real name cannot be pronounced by your primitive language nor can you see what I truly am because your puny minds can't comprehend my true form."

"I think he just insulted us." Dustin said.

Dustin quickly drew his thrower, activated it and fired. Kane also reacted quickly by launching another object into the stream's path. Kane lifted his hand and the three Ghostbusters went flying backwards into the wall. Griffin was lucky not to be caught by it. Dustin stood up holding his head.

"You're supposed to ask us if we're gods and we're supposed to answer yes." He said.

Kane wasn't pleased with Dustin's comment and he threw objects at them. The three Ghostbusters did their best at dodging the objects. Once the bombardment was over, the three Ghostbusters drew their throwers and sprinted towards Kane. He raised a hand and took control of their body movements. They stopped dead in their tracks. Kane smiled once more.

"Do you all want to see something you're not going to expect?" He said with his Kane voice returning.

Kane clapped his hands together then slammed them to the ground. Four crosses rose from the ground and to each cross a humanoid figure of light was chained to them. Once they had all risen. The light figures began to fade and take a more specific shape and color. The Ghostbusters and Griffin tried to prepare themselves for what may come but nothing was going to prepare them for this. Their eyes widened to the size of baseballs once they saw who was chained to the crosses.

"They'll never be in peace as long as I have them. And I've had them all this time." Kane said.

Chained to the four crosses were none other than the spirits of Julian Beck, Will Sampson, Heather O'Rourke and Dominique Dunne.


	3. What Really Happened

How is it that you have them?" Roland asked.

"So that was all you?" Dustin asked.

"Most of it. Dominique's boyfriend was already abusive so I just possessed him and was able to kill her. So it just looked like it was him. Heather already had the disease which was in a dormant state but with my influence the disease manifested into Crohn's Disease but I camouflaged it as different things. If it was found early enough, she could've been saved. It's true that Julian and Will developed their problems before making those movies but they would've lived a lot longer if I hadn't intervened."

The teary eyed Griffin stared at the four ghosts, more specifically his sister. All this time he and his dad had their hearts set on revenge against Dominique's former boyfriend and it reality it was more the ghost than the boyfriend. He became angrier by the second as the more he thought about it. He clinched his fists and broke free of Kane's control. It slightly surprised the ghost. Griffin charged at the ghost with his arm cocked back.

"You son of a bitch. You killed my little sister."

Griffin was less than a foot away when he thrust his arm forward. His body movements were stopped suddenly by Kane's powers.

"As if you could stop me with such a physical attack." Kane said in a boastingly voice. "And you aren't going to stop the curse."

Griffin struggled furiously in Kane's grasp. He was close enough to see that the ghosts bound to the crosses were aware of what was going on. He looked at his sister and saw the look she was giving him. It was the look of confusion and sorrow. He peered harder at him and then realized that it was her brother. Griffin could see a hint of happiness on her face. He looked to Heather O'Rourke and saw that she was scared. The other two were just confused. Griffin wondered if they had been stuck in purgatory. He did remember that the Kane ghost did say that he's had them all these years and they'd never rest.

Griffin struggled with all of his might and was weakening Kane's grip on him. Kane turned his full attention to the director but Griffin had already broken free and swung at the ghost. His punch went right through him. Griffin was a bit surprised and disappointed.

"I told you that you wouldn't hit me." Kane said.

Kane stopped Griffin's movement once again and slammed him to the floor. Griffin let out a small cry as he hit the floor. He opened his eyes and looked at the ghost of his sister who had a worried look on her face. It looked as if the ghost was very aware of what was going on. Griffin tried to move but he couldn't.

"Now, I might as well end you."

"Hit it."

Kane was struck by three proton streams. He still had enough movement to summon more of those white creatures.

"Take care of the doggies, I've got Kane." Dustin said.

Roland and Kylie turned their attention to the three new ghosts. Roland grabbed one of them with his stream almost instantly. Kylie threw out a trap and captured the creature. She unhooked the cable and attached it to another trap. One of the creatures swiped at the two Ghostbusters but they dodged and fired. The second one was caught in the streams and trapped a few seconds later. The third one broke off its engagement with Roland and Kylie and took off for Dustin. The newest Ghostbuster could hear the thing heading for him. He spun around and caught the creature with his stream while it was still in the air. Kylie threw a trap under it and captured it. Dustin quickly turned his attention back to Kane. He was gone.

"Damn it. Where'd he go now?" Dustin asked.

"You'll never catch me, Ghostbusters." A voice said all around them.

"Griffin, can you move?" Roland asked.

Griffin shook his head.

"Well, that means he plans on staying here." Kylie said.

"We can't really prolong this fight because we only have one trap left and it's the old fashioned one on my pack." Dustin said.

"The chained ghosts are still up there." Roland said. "I wonder what would happen if we tried to free them."

Roland ran up to the chained ghost of Julian Beck and grabbed the chains. As soon as he touched the chains an invisible force threw him back.

Kylie and Dustin caught him and the three of them fell to the ground.

"What happened?" Kylie asked.

"It was like something grabbed and threw me once I touched the chains."

"I wonder if it's him or if they're each protected." Dustin said. "Let's run up there and each go to one of the ghosts and try to free them. If we all get thrown back at the same time then it's automated but if we each get thrown at separate times then it has to be the poltergeist himself doing it."

The three Ghostbusters ran up to a separate chained ghost. Roland grabbed the chains of Will Sampson and was picked up and thrown. Kylie grabbed the chains holding Heather O'Rourke and was almost thrown instantly. Dustin ran up to free Dominique Dunne, he grabbed the chains with one of his hands but he too felt a pair of hands grab him and he was thrown but it wasn't as instantaneous as Roland and Kylie. His suspicion of it being the poltergeist was correct.

The Ghostbusters regrouped.

"It was the poltergeist himself. He couldn't throw us at once when we grabbed a hold of the chains. He had to do it separately." Dustin said.

"Ok, so now what?" Kylie asked.

"Don't worry. My plan is already in motion."


	4. This House Is Clean

Kane reappeared in front of his ghostly prisoners.

"What do you think will happen to them once they were free? That they'll return to the living?" Kane asked.

"We're not stupid." Kylie said. "They're already dead; we're trying to let them rest in peace."

At that moment Dustin made a motion with his hands to send Roland running to the right as he took off running at full speed at Kane. The ghost lifted his hand to force Dustin back but Dustin had spun to the left to avoid the shockwave. Kane was caught off guard for a second but tried again to force the two Ghostbusters backwards. Dustin got close enough for his right hand to reach out for the chains of one of the ghosts. His hand was only a few inches away when he was thrown backwards at the same time as Roland was thrown.

The two of them got to their feet, Dustin was a bit sore from being tossed around the set all day.

"You still try such a useless tactic." Kane asked.

"It's only useless if you don't adapt to make it not useless." Dustin said pulling the blaster from the pack. Roland and Kylie also joined his motions. They slowly stepped forward toward the poltergeist. As they stepped forward, Kylie and Roland took flanking positions on either side of Kane.

"I know what you're planning and it's not going to work." The ghost said.

Dustin smirked. "Heh, you think. Just remember to look underneath the underneath."

At that moment, Dustin fired his blaster into the rafters and struck the rope of a weight that was hanging above them. The weight fell and slammed into the pedal of a ghost trap that was positioned underneath Kane, who looked back to see the weight hit the pedal. His eyes followed the cord all the way to the trap that was positioned underneath of him.

"What? How did you? When?" Kane demanded as his eyes widened.

"Well, I guess that leaves out who, where and why." Dustin said smirking.

Before Dustin was thrown back, he had elbowed the trap off his proton pack and let it fall as he reached out to grab chains of one of the ghosts, and then kicked the pedal back a few feet behind the chained ghosts just as he was being thrown back by Kane. Luckily, the pedal had landed where he wanted it to. Kane had not noticed the trap under him.

The doors of the trap sprung open and its suctioning light enveloped Kane, who struggled viciously to get out of the trap's grasp. As a precaution so that Kane couldn't get out, the three Ghostbusters fired their blasters and wrapped up Kane with their streams.

Kane was pulled down into the trap just as the doors closed. Dustin looked to Roland and Kylie.

"This house…is clean." He said

The chains that held the prisoners of the poltergeist snapped off allowing the ghosts to be free. Once the chains were off, they moved around slightly, looking around, taking in their surroundings. Will Sampson and Julian Beck still looked confused but relieved. Heather O'Rourke was embraced by Dominique Dunne as if they were really sisters.

The two of them were approached by Griffin Dunne. Tears were brimming from his eyes as he put his arms around his sister. Even though, she was a ghost, she was corporeal enough to touch.

"I want you to know that we miss you." Griffin said.

The ghost nodded as she embraced her brother.

"I guess it's time for us to make our exit." Roland said.

A few months later, the three Ghostbusters had decided to go see a movie. The fourth Poltergeist movie had been completed and was showing at the theater. The three sat down in the seats just as the movie was starting.

About half an hour into the movie, Kylie noticed something a bit familiar about the movie. It was a recording of what had happened when they fought the Kane ghost. One of the cameras was still rolling through the events.

The three Ghostbusters looked at each other.

"About time they made a movie about us." Dustin said.

"Well at least we know how this one ends." Roland said.

"Hey, you're right. I want my money back we've seen this one before." Dustin said.

The End.


End file.
